1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game animal carriers and more particularly pertains to a new deer lifting device for all terrain vehicles for allowing a deer to be lifted in an easier manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of game animal carriers is known in the prior art. More specifically, game animal carriers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art game animal carriers include U. S. Pat. No. 5,393,194 to Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,841 to Burkey; Patent No. WO 94/27546 to Fretwell et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,440 to Wilson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,773 to Lentini; U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,628 to Halberg; and WO 92/20965 to Boyd.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new deer lifting device for all terrain vehicles. The inventive device includes a pair of clamps adapted for coupling with a cargo rack of an all terrain vehicle. A forward section extends rearwardly from the pair of clamps. A middle section extends rearwardly from the forward section. The middle section includes a pair of support posts extending upwardly therefrom. A back section extends downwardly from the middle section.
In these respects, the deer lifting device for all terrain vehicles according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a deer to be lifted in an easier manner.